


Кукушка

by Gossamer_Team, Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blame season 3, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Inappropriate Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поначалу никто не заметил, что Филипп Андерсон сошел с ума, а потом все просто восприняли это как должное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукушка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: употребление наркотиков и психотропных препаратов без угрызений совести по этому поводу, измененное сознание, специфический юмор, пренебрежительное отношение к мертвецам и блоггерам, сомнительные моральные ориентиры персонажей, ООС, если после 3 сезона это еще возможно, пострадавший камин в количестве одной штуки. ПОВ персонажа.  
> Примечание: фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме

Кукушка кричит громче всех. У нее коричнево-серое оперение, похожее по цвету на сырую, вязкую землю, прилипающую к ботинкам после прогулки по Гайд-парку. Горланить она может хоть всю ночь, но никто даже и не помыслит оборвать этот пронзительный зов.

Одиноко твари, вот и надрывается.

В беспокойные дни сова может подсесть к ней и ударить лапой по голове, придавить этим своим «выдвигающимся» пальцем, чтобы не дергалась, не металась зазря. Когти у совы длинные и острые, под такие не полезет даже настырная, орущая по поводу и без кукушка, только будет сверкать потом своими золотыми глазищами и чистить перья.

Ворон хранит молчание. Он всегда такой.

Мертвая девушка лежит у подножия лестницы. В золотистых волосах — белая лилия. Руки раскинуты в стороны, будто она вздумала полетать, но позабыла отрастить крылья. Кровь из раны на затылке попала на кремовое шерстяное пальто — пару капель. Если засыпать солью, можно отстирать— будет как новенькое. Череп девушки едва деформирован, когда ее в гроб положат и подкрасят, то будет ничего — достойно, а на сломанные руки проще натягивать одежду.

— Что тут у нас? — спрашивает у моей спины Лестрейд, пока я рассматриваю пятна на пальто. Вещественные улики нельзя сдавать в прачечную — так сказано в протоколе.

Лестрейд на что-то отвлекается, я не спешу.

— Она забыла взлететь вместе с телом, — отвечаю я, методично обыскивая карманы и распихивая по маленьким прозрачным пакетам свои находки: проездной, ключи, монетка, бальзам для губ.

— Ее сбросили с колокольни, — Шерлок старается не вляпаться в набежавшую лужицу крови: как бы страстно он ни относился к расследованиям, брезгливость перевешивает. Его нос похож на клюв, а в волосах торчат короткие веточки-побеги вишни. Ворон вспархивает c колена каменного ангелочка и садится на плечо, они одновременно поднимают головы вверх, втягивая воздух, потом опускают взгляд вниз — на меня. На тело.

— Сколько? 

— Даже коченеть не начала, — я поднимаюсь с коленей, тело слушается не очень — ему не нравятся бессонные ночи и ужасная еда. — При такой температуре — часа три максимум, ориентировочно с двух до четырех утра, вскрытие скажет точнее.

Лестрейд смотрит на меня с мутной жалостью. Взгляд у него сразу плывет, теряется: он меня то ли оплакивает, то ли прощает сразу и за все — затрудняюсь с определением.

Хочется подергать Шерлока за рукав, чтобы он перестал молчать, подобно ворону. Я сжимаю и разжимаю пальцы от смутного желания, обязательно опишу этот момент — потом. Нам, а не только Джону, тоже интересно, что происходит в голове, где роятся идеи и сопоставляются факты, нам — моему сообществу, фанатам Холмса. Я вижу, как на кончиках веточек, торчащих в его волосах, раскрываются листья. Любуюсь. Лестрейд просит меня не трогать Шерлока без повода, думает, я убеждаюсь, что тот живой, так сказать, эмпирически.

А метафорически мы все мертвы.

В реальности мертв Шерлок, в чем мне убеждаться не надо, даже кукушка не берется отсчитывать отмеренное ему время: оно истекло и началось сначала. Кукушка молчит, только завистливо зыркает блестящими глазищами. Получившие бессмертие им просто, за «спасибо», не делятся. Ни с ней и ни со мной так точно такого не случится. Мне и не нужно, а ей... она всегда хочет заполучить чужое, накинуть на себя черные перья и каркать со стен Тауэра.

Почетная должность для рыцарей и соломенных пугал.

На второе плечо Шерлока садиться снегирь, распушив перья, трется боком о знаменитое пальто, ему позволено. Значит, Джон Уотсон тоже здесь. Приходит, подобно тени, и встает за спиной. Его облик нечеткий, будто марево в пустыне — вероятно, это то, что вложил в него Афганистан.

— Ночью собор был закрыт, — Лестрейд тоже вскидывает голову вверх, задумчиво рассматривая стрельчатую колокольню. Высоковато. Две ротонды, нависающие одна над другой, как выступы скалы, венчают тянущуюся к небу башню. Белыми костями торчат колоны у самого купола.

— Вторая? — Джон подходит ближе, трет руки, пытаясь согреться. Видимо, спешил, выбежал из дома, забыв перчатки. Он же теперь не живет в одном доме с Шерлоком, досадная деталь в общей многоцветной канве.

— Вторая, — Лестрейду тоже холодно, он пританцовывает на месте. «Вторая» по счету мертвая девушка с лилиями, это если кто-то не умеет считать.

— Масоны? — почти неслышно интересуюсь я. Знаменитое место, в некотором роде. Я многое узнал о таких, когда искал Шерлока в мире живых.

— Скорее иллюминаты, — откликается Шерлок. Я догадываюсь, что он отвечает механически, без участия сознания, потому что я обращаюсь не к нему, а напрямую к Чертогам разума, дрожащей вуали памяти. — Кто-нибудь уже принесет ключи? Или мы будем ждать Второго пришествия?

Странно, что он вспоминает об этом. Мы-то уже дождались.

Когда тяжелые первые двери собора со скрипом распахиваются, меня кто-то подталкивает в сторону колокольни, будто я набивная кукла и без пинка не сдвинусь с места. Ах да, Джон. Я уже говорил, как не люблю его? Терпеть не могу. Но жить он будет долго —так считает кукушка, а она не ошибается, ей не положено.

За нами увязывается моя суетливая ассистентка Лиззи. Благодаря Шерлоку Холмсу я теперь руковожу целым подразделением судебной экспертизы, и психом в глаза и за глаза называют меня, а не его. Думаю, это своего рода благодарность в облике продуманной мести, как и то, что ко мне он обращается строго по имени.

— Филипп? — останавливается, наблюдая за мной и Джоном, навязчиво подталкивающим меня к лестнице на колокольню: мы замешкались, и его раздражает промедление. — Хочешь дождаться правильного расположения звезд? Впрочем, дай мне перчатки и...

Я так алчно смотрю на вытянутую руку, что Холмс так и не дотрагивается до меня. Я этого хочу. Если бы не хотел, не хлопал бы так глазами — незамутненный восторг. Поэтому ко мне он не притронется, ни за что. Уворачиваюсь от назойливых тычков Джона и поднимаюсь на колокольню вслед за Лиззи. Проход узкий — локоть справа, локоть слева, сверху точно крышка каменного гроба, масоны любили гробы. Шерлок замечает царапины на стене, именно так стоит интерпретировать его тихое замечание:

— Каблуки... сбиты...

Лиззи оградительными лентами, как рождественскими гирляндами, завешивает место преступления. Колокольня темная, тесная, в ней почти не развернуться, чтобы не задеть колоколов.

— Занес сюда и выпустил из рук так неловко: наверное, у него никогда не было птиц, — я слышу свой голос будто со стороны. Оборачиваюсь, Шерлок смотрит на меня, поджав губы, Джон тоже смотрит, Лестрейд не смотрит — он еще не успел подняться, а то не обошлось бы. Пожимаю плечами. Правильно, от меня никто не ждет никаких версий, я собираю доказательства для суда.

Вид с колокольни открывается замечательный. Обычно тела находят в мусорных баках и подворотнях пригорода. Центр и Сент-Мэри-ле-Боу — это что-то вроде подарка, дополнительного выходного, прекрасной прогулки по старому парку. Рассветный Лондон, шум транспорта, запах свежей выпечки. И тело у подножья церкви.

С крыши напротив за нами наблюдает пересмешник, с такого расстояния нужно сильно прищурится, чтобы его рассмотреть, да и он мастер прятаться, но я киваю ему и улыбаюсь. Мы знакомы, хоть я никогда не видел его в этом мире и воплощении.

Все на своих местах, можно начинать следующую главу.

Я перевешиваюсь через ограду и рассматриваю тело внизу. У погибшей, вероятно, получались отличные «снежные ангелы» к Новому году — удачно легла.

— Свалишься, — коротко замечает Грэг. Маленькие злые ангелочки из мрамора, устроившиеся на верхних колоннах, согласились бы с ним. Я отступаю и снова обращаю свое внимание на Шерлока. Тот, судя по всему, уже увидел все, что его интересовало, и собирается спускаться вниз.

— Так что же, иллюминаты? — спрашиваю. Не обязательно, но он, если в настроении, поделится наблюдениями.

— Не хватало нам еще какого-то тайного ордена! Обычный фанатик, — здраво рассуждает Грэг, и он, без сомнений, прав. Ордены не нужны никому, кроме, разве что, Шерлока Холмса. И его преданного фанклуба, конечно же. Сова ухает и прячет голову под крыло, будто собирается уснуть.

— А я бы сказал, похоже.

— Вздор, — Шерлок эффектно запахивает пальто и одаривает меня знакомым ледяным высокомерием. — Придумай что-нибудь поумнее, Филипп, иначе «твиттер» вновь порвет тебя на цитаты.

— Ладно, я спрошу у Джеймса.

Уголки губ Шерлока опускаются, и он задерживает руку на вороте, оглядываясь. Изучает, будто стирает с меня налет городской пыли и вытряхивает из кожи, чтобы покопаться во внутренностях. Я привыкаю к копанию в собственных внутренностях, у меня же есть блог, в котором сотни людей ненавидят меня.

— Изобрети что-нибудь новое, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, — холодно, сквозь зубы.

— Пересмешник тут.

Недовольство Холмса, направленное на меня, вызывает только ломоту в висках. Я существую для того, чтобы он был недоволен, чтобы мешать ему искать террористов, спасать национальное достояние, выпрашивать прощение у Джона. Не самая последняя роль в этой истории. Я хотя бы в ней, среди немногих избранных, а все остальные — вне.

Джон кашляет, прерывая нас, но я не буду снова говорить, как он мне не нравится. Все делают вид, что ничего не произошло. Шерлок, больше не оглядываясь, сбегает вниз. У меня же есть время достать телефон и поделиться с «тамблером» впечатлениями и парой фотографий с достопримечательностями Лондона: театры, притоны и закусочные. Личный блоггер Шерлока Холмса вскоре разродится еще одной пронзительной историей, надо ожидать, мои фотографии придутся кстати.

Итак, новое расследование знаменитого (во многом благодаря мне) детектива начинается здесь, в колокольне церкви Сент-Мэри-ле-Боу, в Ист-Энде. Печальная и пронзительная история, достойная экранизации на каком-нибудь кабельном канале, как минимум.

 

***

Ночью, когда отчеты отправлены, ухожу последним из лаборатории и обнаруживаю, что машина не заводится. Я безуспешно пробую снова и снова, пока не замечаю, что с карниза меня разглядывает пересмешник. Глаза у него смоляные, влажные, птицы не смеются, но этот умеет, я помню, как он делает это в моей голове. Любит пошутить, я коротко мысленно желаю ему закончить на гриле.

Успеваю на метро. Пара пересадок и до квартиры десять минут пешком. Коробка с фотографиями подмышкой, пакет с тайской едой в другой руке. Лиззи напомнила, что я должен купить еду, полезная ассистентка, без нарочитой навязчивости. Мысленно добавляю пару монет в ее копилку.

На пустой улице я слышу шаги за спиной — у всех есть свой звук, даже если это щелкающий стрекот, и только совы перемещаются бесшумно. Воздух влажный, туман густой и обволакивающий, как дым, только не пахнет ничем. Я хочу попробовать его на вкус, если удастся — глотнуть побольше.

— Не боитесь так поздно возвращаться... один?

Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и от голоса, похожего на шепот, но сова садится мне на плечо и распахивает крылья, закрывая спину. Не дает обернуться.

— Вас что ли бояться?

А смех такой же, как у пересмешника, точь в точь, я его два года слышу.

— Думаете, не стоит? Я слышал, я очень опасный человек.

— Хотите напугать меня слухами?

— Вы сами их создаете, не так ли, мистер Андерсон? У вас получаются занятные и крайне живучие выдумки.

Похвала располагает. Я останавливаюсь у дверей в подъезд, нашаривая ключи в кармане. Интересуюсь мимоходом, понимая, что мой преследователь и не думает уходить:

— А вы меня не боитесь?

— Вы заслужили мое любопытство.

— Тогда заходите, — я толкаю дверь подъезда достаточно сильно, чтобы он успел ее придержать, и прохожу к себе. Еще один щелкающий замок, выключатель и тесная прихожая, в которой, снимая шарф, я встречаюсь с Джеймсом Мориарти. Он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы снять обувь, бесцеремонно проходит на кухню, отодвинув меня со своего пути. Он живой, и, пожалуй, в этом больше странности, чем в том, что Холмс — мертвый.

— Все еще не боитесь?

Кукушка хорохорится и подпрыгивает на месте. Широко распахивает клюв.

— Я знал, что вы придете, — я спокойно снимаю верхнюю одежду и иду следом: разогревать ужин. В желудке ноющая пустота.

Квартира у меня маленькая, не слишком уютная, с обветшалой мебелью и трескающейся побелкой на потолке, две комнаты: одна спальня, а вторая не-очень-спальня. Только кухня относительно приличная, но в ней всего два стула, один из которых сломан. Иногда я пытаюсь остановить старение, захватывающее все внутри, но ненадолго.

Джеймс садится на целый стул и закидывает ногу на ногу, произносит, помахивая кончиком ботинка из стороны в сторону:

— Кошки у вас нет, какая досада. У Молли вот кошка была.

— Кошки охотятся на птиц, потому что сами не умеют летать и завидуют пернатым. Не могу себе позволить завести такую, а где я возьму кошку, которая умеет летать?

Он сам бы мог догадаться, если он сумасшедший. Сумасшедшие же должны понимать друг друга чуть лучше, иначе в чем смысл? Я включаю чайник и, подспудно радуясь тому, что гость молчит и не перебивает, продолжаю:

— Вы смогли бы достать мне одну? Ну, с крыльями. Про вас говорили, вы можете достать все, что угодно.

— Если это существует в природе, — деловито отвечает Джеймс, когда я ставлю на стол перед ним пустую пока чашку с принтом «Drama Queen», мне ее на второй юбилей смерти Шерлока подарили, кто-то из френдленты.

— А почему, вы думаете, палестинцы воюют с израильтянами? Все из-за кошек.

— Которые с крыльями. Я понял.

Все же хорошо, когда тебя понимают.

— Сахар?

— Две ложки.

Разливаю нам кипяток и подталкиваю к нему коробку с разноцветными чайными пакетиками. У меня много чая на все вкусы и с десяток кружек, потому что иногда квартира превращается в проходной двор. Встречи не слишком анонимных шерлокоманов бывают многолюдными и шумными, я больше на них не хожу, но и гостей из дома не выгоняю, когда приходят.

Ковыряюсь вилкой в лапше, пока Джеймс сосредоточенно опускает пакетик в чай и тут же поднимает его, едва коснувшись воды.

— Хотите, я вам в другую кружку налью? — предлагаю. Мало ли, вдруг стесняется попросить. Стеснение и этот человек в одном предложении умещаются плохо — думаю, стеснение должно выйти, а Мориарти остаться.

— Поверхностное натяжение, — вместо ответа произносит Джим. — Я должен был догадаться.

К галлюцинациям друг друга нужно относиться с почтением, я считаю. Не прерывать их на самом интересном месте, как минимум. Поэтому я молча ем лапшу с какими-то странными овощами, политую подозрительным солоноватым соусом, и жду, пока мой гость заговорит сам.

— Шерлок не оценил ваших вложений в его репутацию, — Джеймс складывает руки в замок и устраивает на столе. Под кожаной курткой — обычная бежевая рубашка. Он не выглядит так, как выглядел на суде, наоборот: похоже, что отдохнул и даже слегка загорел. Волосы отросли чуть-чуть, достаточно, чтобы изобразить художественный беспорядок.

— Я это не ради него делал.

— Да, ради себя, — он соглашается, откидывает голову назад и громко смеется, сглатывая. Адамово яблоко выпирает под натянувшейся кожей так, будто вот-вот порвет ее. — Мы все неплохо позабавились в процессе «побега» и «скитаний», каждый в своем. Только ты как-то догадался, что все эти годы Шерлоку душевно не хватало фанклуба с ранимыми девицами и детективами из Скотланд-Ярда. Вы разжалобили его до такой степени, что он начал отправлять вам анонимные подсказки. И даже лично написал одну из… семнадцати? Кажется, семнадцати версий своего божественного спасения. У меня в черновиках есть восемнадцатая.

Я не обижаюсь на его смех, в нем нет злобы или издевки. Мне знакомы разные голоса пересмешника.

— А какая была на самом деле?

— Ловкий, научился-таки не упускать своего, — Мориарти прищуривается и чуть прикусывает язык, раскрывая губы. Гримаса выходит комическая, раздражающая. — Какую он тебе рассказал?

— Про батут. И что Майкрофт договорился со снайперами, — откликаюсь я. Да, в тот день Шерлок говорил слишком много вещей, в которых не было никакого смысла, не знаю, с чего он вздумал, что задолжал признание. Вероятно, Джон подсказал. 

— Со всеми сразу договорился? — мастер иронии. — Зажал в подворотне и облапал до заикания? Хорошо хоть, я прострелил себе череп и не узнал о такой позорной капитуляции боевых единиц. Боже, храни Майкрофта Холмса и его уникальные тактические маневры.

Кукушка заглядывает Мориарти в рот и кивает, соглашается с ним. Нашла себе подружку.

— Вставил. Винтовку. В... хорошо, что Моран этого не слышит. Он бы облагодетельствовал меня парой непечатных выражений за кощунственное нецелевое использование.

Усмехаюсь и прикрываю глаза от сытого довольствия. Горячая еда идет мне на пользу. Саркастические комментарии Мориарти заходят вместо отличной приправы.

— И что, Шерлок прыгнул с крыши?

— Он бы не восхищал меня так, как восхищает, и вполовину, если бы он с нее не прыгнул. И я бы перестал смеяться над собой, если бы позволил Майкрофту Холмсу довести меня до самоубийства. Но, знаешь что? Как там рассказывала одна из ваших... верных адептов. Момент с поцелуем там тоже был. У Шерлока не было с собой винтовки, поэтому до главного мы не добрались...

У меня даже не возникает желания с ним спорить. Я тихо смеюсь, почти без напряжения. Он тоже не скажет мне всю правду, но совсем по другой причине, нежели Шерлок. Шерлок боится ее, Джеймс боится того, что правда сделает с ним. Со мной она не сделает ничего, я уже сумасшедший.

— Он же умер там. Вы хоть это понимаете?

— А я, выходит, нет?

Такие разговоры не складываются на кухне, но вот он — Джеймс Мориарти, вот он я — никто, если по правде. Мы не были знакомы до его мнимой смерти. Да и незачем это было. Если бы я не рехнулся, не сложилось бы у нас с общением.

— Вы — нет, — я качаю головой, заглядывая в его глаза, такие же черные, как и у пересмешника. — Вы пока не умирали, но не могу даже предположить, сколько вы проживете.

— Думаю, задержаться пока на этом свете и в Лондоне. Организуешь мне фанклуб?

— Имени консультирующего преступника?

— Мы живем в то время, когда популярностью пользуются многие весьма сомнительные вещи. Например, полуголые девчонки на сверкающих шарах. Или дохлые летающие кошки. Сомневаюсь, что я хуже дохлой кошки, и у меня в рукаве есть парочка нетривиальных историй, которые я хотел бы рассказать, чтобы, скажем, поработать над своей репутацией на будущее. Я знаю много интересного и о Шерлоке Холмсе тоже.

— Я не сделаю ничего, что может повредить ему, — предупреждаю я. Правда, не сделаю. Не смогу.

— Да, ты его обожаешь, — соглашается Джеймс. — Соболезную. И восхищаюсь глупостью: додуматься до того, что он выжил, но не вытравить навязчивое чувство вины даже после того, как он, подобно черту из табакерки, выскочил перед восхищенной толпой. И у меня нет прямого намерения как-либо вредить Шерлоку в этом... полугодии. Соглашайся, Андерсон, и я покажу, как стать частью этой эпической драмы. Разве не это ты хочешь попробовать?

— Я же псих, это всем известно. Мне рецептурно прописывают амфетамины. Что еще, выходящее за рамки, я могу попробовать?

Джеймс растягивает губы в торжественной ухмылке:

— Яд. Правду. Это одно и то же, потому что правда всегда ядовита. Так что? Синяя или красная?

 

 

***

— Все мы немного террористы, или капельку анархисты, такое нужно прочувствовать, когда начинаешь восстанавливать всю картину, — замечаю я, расставляя коробки на столах. — Чего стоите? Распечатывайте!

Интерны, точно мыши, замершие в углу кабинета, бросаются мне на помощь. Одна коробка, две коробки... шесть штук выстраиваются в ряд. Щедрая почтовая служба не поскупилась на скотч, нужно отрывать осторожно. Я пообещал им веселье, и они его получат. Не зря же я столько выпрашивал бесценные образцы.

— Открывайте все. Это ваше задание на два дня. И не пользуйтесь гуглом, иначе не зачту, — я осуждающие смотрю на Кэри, водится за ним такая привычка. Кэри поднимает на меня ясные синие глаза и кивает.

— Что это? — Эрика достает первый пакет с обуглившимся куском ткани внутри. — О, а это…

Если честно, я каждый день надеюсь, что никому из них не придется собирать такие улики «на месте», составлять перечень, отмечать флажками, фотографировать каждый шаг, наносить на карту. Методично, муторно, тошнотворно.

— Это Белфаст!

Внутри я усмехаюсь, но губы не слушаются. Отличная догадка, Черети! Да, тот самый взрыв бомбы на демонстрации в Белфасте, печально известный. Нагрузка из академических часов и трое копошащихся, точно сороки, интернов, становится отличным лекарством от мигреней, навеянных присутствием Шерлока Холмса.

— Да, это Белфаст, — соглашаюсь я, и девушка радостно хлопает в ладоши, ну совсем как ребенок. Полагаю, мне нужно снова отрастить бороду и принять вид Моисея, чтобы водить их по коридорам к свету знаний. — Одна треть вещественных доказательств. И фотографии. Жду ваших отче..

В кабинет без стука заходит наш старший администратор — мисс Пелтбери, бледная и, кажется, она размазала всю косметику, что была на ее лице, чтобы походить на творение кисти художника-сюрреалиста.

— Еще одно тело, на этот раз на кресте, Колдер звонил...

Дело недо-масонов — иллюминатов, ясно. Неужели Шерлок уже довел Колдера? Он крепкий парень, его так просто не спугнуть парой нелестных замечаний о сексуальных предпочтениях.

— Что, просит заменить?

Нет ничего необычного в такой просьбе от подчиненного, все знают, что я полезен лишь потому, что могу поладить с Холмсом. Холмс — знаменитость, руководство Ярда может прогнуться как угодно, если дело вызывает общественный резонанс. Если он предпочитает работать со мной, значит, получит желаемое в любое время дня и ночи. Это почему-то создает мне репутацию «умника», якобы Холмс с идиотом работать не станет. Коротка человеческая память, все уже забыли, что именно на мою долю выпадали обвинения в понижении IQ целой улицы.

— Нет, мистер Андерсон, бедная девочка... — голос Пелтбери срывается в притворной истерике, ни за что не поверю, что эта холодная рыбина с пустыми глазами способна сопереживать. — Жертва. Это наша Лиззи.

Моргаю. И выдыхаю.

— А вы же... вы же ей сказали, что она скоро умрет, в тот раз, когда мы чай пили, — вспоминает Черети. Правда, сказал, кукушка сказала, что она умрет, а я передал. Она уже ходила, как будто при смерти, будто стоит на пороге и заглядывает на ту сторону.

— Передайте Колдеру, что я сейчас приеду, пусть не трогает ничего. Немедленно позвоните ему! — я срываюсь на крик. Потом поворачиваюсь к студентам: — Разбирайтесь с уликами.

Выхожу. Сжимаю и разжимаю кулаки, проходя по коридору. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я смогу не сорваться прямо здесь, в кабинете есть таблетки. В черепной коробке когтями царапается моя неразлучная пернатая спутница. Бьется, как в клетке.

Магнитная карточка выпадает из вспотевших рук. Я наклоняюсь и провожу ей по замку еще раз. Дверь поддается, и я прислоняюсь к ней с противоположной стороны. Закрываю себе рот рукой, прикусываю пальцы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Я и так «с приветом», меня тут даже ради Шерлока не оставят, если я начну кричать и скулить, суча ногами по полу. А так и было в прошлый раз, когда меня накрыло.

Заталкиваю в рот пару таблеток «на сухую», заставляю себя проглотить их, неприятно режет горло. Кукушка бьется все сильнее, другие пытаются заставить ее замолчать, поднимается гомон, от которого хочется методично биться затылком о стену, пока не треснет череп. Зажмуриваюсь крепко, по щекам сбегают слезы. Я не открываю глаза, они могут вытечь вместе со всей этой влагой, льющейся мне на шею и сбегающей под рубашку.

Это никогда не закончится, эта сумасшедшая птичья пляска.

 

***

Она кажется такой беззащитной, распятая на этом кресте — за все наши грехи самонадеянности. Иносказательно правдиво. Мы все беззащитны на деле, если застать врасплох, напасть со спины или в темном переулке.

Следующим станет любой, вот в чем беда.

Руки разведены в стороны, привязаны пеньковой веревкой, а не прибиты. Убийца неплохо знаком с анатомией. Только в библии гвозди в ладони гарантированно удерживали вес тела, гвозди в запястья убили бы ее за каких-то пять минут, но нет, он же хотел посмотреть. Положил белые лилии на алтарь, отошел — оценить постановку. Стоял в проходе, как я, и наблюдал. Как на меня, на него со стен взирали портреты горгулий, запертых в человеческом облике, с застывшей гротескной насмешкой над всем бренным и преходящим.

Ноги скрещены у лодыжек и тоже привязаны. В груди стрела, где-то под пятым ребром, кровавые потеки высохли на белой ночной рубашке, крови много, сердце остановилось не сразу. Старомодная рубашка с кружевами чуть ниже колена, у моих женщин никогда таких не было.

— Я бы тоже не надела, — усмехается кто-то за моей спиной. Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на... Лиззи. Одна Лиззи висит мертвая на кресте, а вторая в джинсах и оранжевой майке пританцовывает в проходе от нетерпения. — Что смотришь так? Мертвая я, мертвее некуда. Ворон меня привел, ненадолго.

Она вертит в пальцах длинное черное перо, потом втыкает в плотный узел рыжих волос на затылке.

— Кто? — одними губами спрашиваю я.

Она пожимает плечами «так я тебе и сказала» и зовет меня следовать за собой взмахом руки. Проходит мимо рядов скамеек к маленькой, едва заметной двери за деревянным алтарем, похожей на вход в отдельную часовню.

— Заходи.

И исчезает, тает в воздухе. Я толкаю дверь и она, к легкому удивлению, поддается. Помещение освещено десятком крошечных лампадок, дышать внутри почти нечем от запаха ладана и дыма. Это ризница, где готовятся к службе: вот книги, вот шкафы, вот еще одно распятие на стене и маленький колокольчик.

— Он целовал меня зачем-то, не смогла дать ему пощечину, так обидно, — Лиззи появляется вновь, сидит на оконном выступе и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, кривится.

Закрытая дверь скрипит и открывается, я оборачиваюсь к вошедшему. Шерлок Холмс, он приехал даже позже меня. Выглядит невыспавшимся, морщинки в уголках глаз глубже, скулы выпирают, бледность не аристократическая, а болезненная, но все равно производит впечатление. За ним тянется этот шлейф всего того, что является миром Шерлока Холмса.

— Он готовил ее здесь, часть ритуала, — Шерлок быстро осматривается и после вновь натыкается взглядом на меня, будто я являюсь еще одним элементом декора, — дверь была открыта?

— Не заперта на ключ.

— Хочешь сказать, ты додумался? — он наклоняет голову, будто бы хочет лучше расслышать ответ: зачем, бабушка, тебе такие длинные уши, зачем, бабушка, тебе такие большие глаза? Ты ничего не спросила про когти, милая, но я расскажу, что они для того, чтобы вырвать тебе сердце.

Ничего подобного, конечно, это больные фантазии. Все проще, я не из тех, кто вообще знает о существовании ризницы в церкви Темпл. Был здесь в школе с экскурсией ровно один раз.

— Хочу, — я вздыхаю и продолжаю уже с большей уверенностью, — хочу, чтобы ты проверил, где я был ночью. Камеры. Мою машину тоже.

Призраков не существует, вероятно то, что в облике Лиззи со мной говорит мое сознание, которое уже бывало в этой комнате, и я не нашел ее заново, только вернулся.

— Ты предлагаешь...

— Проверь меня. У меня возможна регрессия к параноидальному бреду, зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации, спутанность сознания, могут быть провалы в памяти. Тебе что-то добавить? Я не удивлюсь, если начну убивать людей по ночам. Я мог быть в этой ризнице раньше. И Лиззи мне нравилась, ты понимаешь в каком плане, — унизительно вот так просить, но стыд переоцениваешь, когда сходишь с ума и остаешься без работы. Смена приоритетов.

— Тебе не хватает бредовых теорий? Я не намерен потворствовать этим нездоровым потребностям и твоим попыткам привлечь внимание!

— Проверь меня!

— Ты тратишь мое время.

— Шерлок, — устало. Моя усталость его и подкупает. Или он думает, что я вцеплюсь в него бульдожьей хваткой.

— Я впишу тебя в список потенциальных террористов, за тобой будут следить. Каждый шаг. Потом предоставлю распечатки. Доволен? Тогда ты ответишь мне, от кого ты узнал про Рочестер.

Он все же прочел мой рассказ о расследовании десятилетней давности. Интересно, понравился? Мне самому он очень нравится. У меня все же несколько больше литературного таланта, чем у неизменного блоггера Холмса.

— Джеймс рассказал, — я не скрываю, зачем мне.

— Я попросил правду, — Шерлок нависает надо мной, пользуясь своим преимуществом в росте. Я отступаю, натыкаюсь боком на стол и смотрю снизу вверх. Все же с ним легче общаться, когда у меня обострение, когда я не в себе или, наоборот, в себе, поэтому пялюсь пустыми глазами прямо перед собой, а лицо делается мягким, словно глина, и совсем ничего не выражает. Тогда из меня можно делать все, что угодно.

— Это правда, — я рассказал бы ему все, как есть, даже если бы с меня взяли слово молчать.

— Он мертв.

— Ты тоже.

— Хватит уже этой дурацкой шекспировской драмы! — когда Шерлок особенно зол, он начинает произносить слова очень медленно и тихо, прямо как сейчас. — В своем сознании ты можешь выдумывать все, что угодно, любую глупость, которую способен изобрести твой ограниченный аппарат мышления. И можешь засорять мозги другим, но прекрати играть в эту игру со мной.

— Значит, это была моя галлюцинация, одна из многих. Хочешь поговорить с моими галлюцинациями? Или с психотерапевтом? Унизить меня снова будет довольно сложно, но попробуй, — едва он делает шаг назад, я тянусь к карману пиджака и вытаскиваю на свет пакетик с розовыми капсулами. В ризнице мы одни, поэтому и опасаться мне нечего. — Хочешь? Тебе станет немного лучше. Мне тоже станет.

Протягиваю таблетки на вытянутой ладони. Он хмурится, сведя брови к переносице. Уверен, Шерлок очень хорошо знает, что такое Дарвон и как именно он помогает. Я наблюдаю за ним на расследованиях, он, случается, приходит уже под чем-то, а рыбак рыбака...

— Где ты их взял?

— Украл. Хочешь пожаловаться?

Шерлок забирает две таблетки, я не ошибся, предполагая, что он не откажется, эти розовые капсулы — детская забава в сравнении с тем, что он мог употреблять раньше. Я хочу спросить: «Твой доктор заметил, что ты выливаешь кофе, который он приносит?», но молчу. Не стоит лишний раз задевать Уотсона, о чем мне всегда напоминает ворон, прячущий снегиря под крыло, поблескивающее сталью.

— Жаль Лиззи, — говорю я. Вся жалость и злость выдавилась из меня за закрытыми дверьми кабинета, остались отголоски и досада.

— Даже если это ты ее убил? — это Шерлок произносит с таким характерным для него сарказмом, что я растягиваю губы в улыбке до ушей. У меня большой рот, я могу.

— А, если убил, значит, жалость испытывать не могу?

— Она захлебнулась собственной кровью, — Шерлок облизывается, когда произносит это, не самое ординарное поведение для случая. И нет, он не стал нормальнее за все то время, что прошло после его смерти и воскрешения, это я повредился умом, поэтому воспринимаю такие детали иначе. Сильно иначе. — Не тот способ убить, что приходит в голову, если испытываешь к жертве хоть каплю сочувствия. Способ привлечь внимание журналистов. Он хочет заставить всех заговорить о нем. И эта рубашка...

— Ее не насиловали, я сомневаюсь…

— Конечно, ее не насиловали. Это еще одна часть ритуала, призванного отвлекать внимание от его истиных целей, все увидят лишь девушку на кресте, а девушка не больше, чем предлог, в убийствах нет сексуального подтекста, — Шерлок досадует, когда ему приходится пояснять, но я хочу послушать, воспользоваться возможностью.

— А вы с Джеймсом... ну... ты сам знаешь... — неожиданно переключаюсь я. Хотя чего там неожиданного, я постоянно в скачках между хаотически проносящимися образами. — Ну, мне ты можешь сказать, все равно никто не поверит.

— Еще одно упоминание на эту тему или тему моей мифологической девственности, и твое тело, уж я постараюсь, никогда не найдут.

Понятно, снова будем сверкать глазами и хлопать крыльями, но попробовать стоило.

 

 

***

Море в грозу темно-зеленое, отливающее чернотой, набегает на берег и разбивается о скалы. Птицы с побережья кричат, беснуются в небе, им не по нраву такая непогода, она может смыть их хрупкие гнезда, забрать птенцов, лишить их еды на долгие недели.

Волны, подталкиваемые ветром вперед, готовы снести все живое на своем пути. Ласковая, прозрачная вода, в обычные дни обволакивающая тело, превращается в голодного монстра, кидающегося на берег и вцепляющегося белыми зубами из пены в жертв. Вода забирает, затаскивает их на дно и никогда не возвращает назад.

Один шаг вперед, неосторожное движение — и провалишься вниз, в пучину. Заберет она, затя...

— Мистер Андерсон, мистер Андерсон! — Кэри неуверенно трясет меня за плечо, напугал я беднягу. — Там вас... мистер Холмс ждет, пойдемте, пожалуйста!

Я отрываю глаза от плитки в коридоре — бирюзовой и синей, в ромбики — сыгравшей для меня роль беснующейся морской стихии. Надо же, давно меня так не накрывало. Из небытия поднимаются светлые стены, загораются лампы под потолком, смолкают чайки, так назойливо кричавшие в уши секунду назад. Показалось. Совершенно зря я глотнул кофе утром. Интересно, сколько я так простоял у выхода из уборной? Минут двадцать?

— Что, Кэри? — я устало тру переносицу средним и указательным пальцами, кожа шершавая, сухая. В той квартире, где я живу, отвратительная вода, должно быть, поступает прямо из Темзы, минуя все возможные фильтры и отстойники.

— Мистер Холмс пришел, — Кэри стратегически медленно отступает, сообразив, что я пришел в себя и готов его выслушать. Волнуется, что я на него наброшусь за то, что он меня за плечо тряс.

— Тогда пойдем.

Кэри ведет меня в учебную комнату. Холмс отлично знает, где находится мой кабинет. Даже карточка-пропуск у него есть — украл, как обычно. Что ему понадобилось в учебном кабинете?

В просторной светлой комнате, завешанной фотографиями из Белфаста, картами и стикерами-записками, девочки рыдают, прислонившись друг к другу, а Холмс рассматривает заспиртованные уши в банках, оставленные здесь Лиззи. Ей нравилось украшать помещения. Возможно, она могла бы пойти в дизайнеры и прожить долгую, полезную для общества жизнь.

— И что он вам рассказал? — оценив сцену «Холмс и угнетенные», спрашиваю я. Довести до слез девочек-интернов — не великое достижение для столь острого ума.

— Рассказал им, как все было на самом деле. Сомневаюсь, что они бы догадались, о том, что настоящий виновник мертв. Числится в списке погибших на безвкусном сером памятнике, а те, кого осудили, лишь козлы отпущения. Национальная безопасность — сборище напыщенных идиотов, — каждое упоминание про «национальную безопасность» Шерлок выплевывает, подобно разъяренному огнедышащему дракону. Бесполезно ему даже напоминать о том, что это «безопасность» даже не его страны.

— Мерзкие людишки, мерзкие людишки, — соглашаюсь я, пряча руки в карманы рабочего халата. — Пойдем. Отчеты уже готовы.

Не желаю начинать никаких разговоров в учебной комнате, да и у Кэри появится время на то, чтобы успокоить коллег, прежде чем я вернусь и начну восстанавливать их веру в человечество. Впрочем, можно оставить все как есть, они выйдут на работу с существенным запасом цинизма и больше не будут плакать. Почти.

Шерлок кладет папку, что держал в руках, на мой стол, а сам, не дожидаясь разрешения, открывает отчеты по убийству Лиззи: микроскопические частички под ногтями, ужин из пасты с бокалом вина, пуговица в желудке — небольшой улов. Я выдыхаю и, в свою очередь, погружаюсь в принесенную папку: фотографии, записи, метки геопозиции... Интересно быть «почти террористом» в этой стране.

— Знаешь, я сэкономлю твое время, — Шерлок уже успевает все просмотреть, пока я разглядываю только вторую страницу c информацией о моих поисковых запросах. Неужели я искал «чем обработать кожаный ремень, чтобы он не скрипел»? Дважды? — В ночь, когда убили твою ассистентку, ты выходил из дома, но не ушел далеко. Вот эта круглосуточная забегаловка в двух остановках от твоего дома. Ты приехал туда, пробыл там два часа и вернулся обратно. И больше через парадный вход не выходил.

Он показывает мутную фотографию, смутно узнаю очертания вывески и киваю. Да, было такое, я вернулся еще до полуночи и лег спать. Значит, моя память не лжет.

— Интересно другое, что в обед того же дня ты встречался вот с этим человеком, — из вороха бумаг Шерлок достает пару кадров, снятых камерой наблюдения. — Узнаешь?

Я смотрю за человека в кадре: высокий, с русыми волосами, запоминающимся острым носом. У него еще и очень характерный акцент: так начинают говорить англичане, прожившие пару лет в Америке. Я трясу головой. Откуда я про акцент знаю, если человека вижу впервые?

— Нет, не узнаю. Но я с ним говорил точно, помню голос.

Холмс поднимает на меня глаза, ушло время на то, чтобы привыкнуть к этому его изучающему взгляду, перестать замирать под ним будто кролик, попавший под гипнотическое влияние удава. Взгляд ворона выдержать сложнее, но он напоминает о себе лишь пером в волосах Шерлока.

— Неудивительно, вы обедали вместе. Его имя Бальтазар Хопкинс. Ничего, воспоминания не появляются?

— Нет, совсем нет, ничего, — тру лоб, словно это как-то прояснит странный провал в памяти. Обед за день до смерти Лиззи. Лазанья была вкусная, с таким сладким грибным соусом.

— Он второе лицо в ложе в настоящее время, унаследовал неплохое состояние, владеет парочкой судостроительных верфей, занимал видный пост в Министерстве транспорта: руководил Агентством морской безопасности и береговой охраны вплоть до своего переезда в Штаты. Сливал информацию в дипломатическую службу России, типично для человека в его положении. Прячет еще несколько скелетов в шкафу, но близко общается с конгрессменами и соблюдает осторожность. Никто вообще не знал о том, что он в Англии, вот что интересно. Не подскажешь, как ты «случайно» наткнулся на него за обедом?

— Я не помню этот обед!

В голове раздается голос Джима: «Погладь рубашку, ты не можешь пойти на встречу в подобном виде! Андерсон, ты пугало — видел, такие на полях стоят? Переоденься, у тебя есть хоть какая-нибудь приличная одежда? Ну же, есть?»

— Слежку оставят, — предупреждает меня Шерлок. Он просто так не купится на мое «не помню», но и не переводит разговор в допрос. Рыбка на крючке и никуда с него не сорвется. Он хочет, чтобы я был осторожнее? Он хочет, чтобы я совершил ошибку? Не пойму, не умею думать так быстро.

— Лиззи забирала мои вещи из химчистки и покупала новые. Я нашел целый пакет вчера в шкафу, — мне просто надо с кем-то поделиться этим, хоть кому-то рассказать. — Оставляла мне записки.

— У тебя была отличная ассистентка, — Холмс даже сочувствует фактами. Сочувствию он научился у Уотсона, но вот форму выражения подобрал специфическую. К этому тоже можно привыкнуть и даже найти особое... очарование.

— Похороны завтра в четыре.

Он коротко кивает и уходит. Появляться на похоронах он, конечно, не собирается, Шерлок вообще обходит кладбища по широкой дуге — я заметил еще пару месяцев назад. С нашей работой мы постоянно крутимся рядом с такими местами.

Думаю, меня должно было накрыть облегчение, но в голове шумит море.

 

 

***

Кукушка горланит всю ночь. Утром приходит Джеймс Мориарти, варит себе кофе, ест творог с яблочным джемом из единственной глубокой тарелки, имеющейся в квартире, словом, ведет себя так, что сразу понятно: чувствует он себя как дома.

Хотел бы я знать, какой у него дом.

Когда я выхожу из душа, проторчав там с полчаса, то слышу, как захлопывается входная дверь. Джеймс сидит на все том же единственном целом стуле и облизывает ложку.

— Кто это был? — использование турки — это прошлый век, подходит только для тех, кто очень хочет выпендриться, а я включаю кофемашину, достаю пакет молока. В детстве я всегда пробовал: свежее или нет.

Прокисшее молоко тоже осталось в прошлом веке, в этом его сначала превращают в порошок, а после разводят в воде. Если разведенный порошок обретет способность киснуть, то есть вероятность, что в последующем он обретет разум и захватит планету.

— Твоя бывшая, я полагаю, — Джеймс удивительно сосредоточен на еде, когда ест. Я мало видел людей, которые бы настолько фокусировались на процессе. И это всего лишь яблочный джем и творог.

— Какая из них?

— Та, что до сих пор чувствует себя обманутой. А ты был плохим мальчиком и изменял жене!

— Что ты ей сказал?

Творога в холодильнике больше нет, только сыр на пару бутербродов и помидоры. В одном из ящиков, как мне кажется, оставался еще пакет чипсов и фундук. Заказать пиццу?

— Что-то, что она ожидала услышать, что ты снова ей изменяешь, и тебя мало волнуют ее запоздалые извинения. Ее уволили, так что, полагаю, она надеялась пережить у тебя под крылышком тяжелые времена и снова упорхнуть. Перелетная птица, — Джим складывает ладони ребром к ребру, чтобы изобразить взмах птичьих крыльев.

Пробую кофе на вкус и добавляю еще немного молока. Вот так лучше, можно пить. Не планирую жалеть о том, что он выгнал Камиллу, не могу ей простить бабушкин сервиз. Она била его долго и прочувствованно, но уже тогда я был далек от нормальности, поэтому мне чудилось, что она роняет на пол белых птиц и топчет их ногами.

— А с кем я ей изменяю? — вылавливаю я нестыковку в его объяснениях. Он может быть прав во всем касательно Камиллы, но у меня никого нет, насколько я помню. Помню ли я все?

— Со мной, конечно.

— Что? — я почти выплевываю кофе обратно в кружку от этого заявления. Может, надо было чувствовать себя польщенным, но... нет, ни за что. Не в этой жизни.

— Если бы я упомянул твою «уже не очень живую» помощницу, она бы почувствовала минутную досаду, о которой забыла бы к вечеру. Ту, с которой ты изменял ей? Детектив Ярда, кажется. В этом случае она бы прониклась к тебе пренебрежительной жалостью и, опять же, забыла бы об этом к вечеру. Я выбрал вариант, который превратил ее в Медузу Горгону за каких-то двадцать секунд. И, поверь мне, она нескоро с тобой заговорит после этого, — Джима утомляют пояснения, поэтому он нарочито внимательно рассматривает потолок в процессе.

Трещины и неровности, как и во всем окружающем нас мире.

— И она поверила? Ты шутишь.

— Люди так легко верят словам, всем этим жалостливым «в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас», этим «я люблю тебя», «я ненавижу тебя», «я убью тебя», которые ничего не меняют. Зачем озвучивать то, что собираешься делать? Никакого тактического планирования. Люди постоянно болтают: в кафе, на парковке, дома, открывают свой рот для того, чтобы произносить слова, как если бы через слова передавалось что-то дельное, вроде малярии. Чем одни слова отличаются от других? Честно, ничем, потому что «я разрежу тебя» и «я разрежу апельсин» несут одинаковую смысловую нагрузку. Никакой магии, как в «Гарри Поттере». Слова не значат ничего, только намерения.

Я пожимаю плечами: с ним нельзя не согласиться, но, вместе с тем, зачем лишать людей права существовать так, как им удобно? Человечество не зря потратило тысячелетия на то, чтобы изобрести такой нелепый инструмент — речь.

Кукушка снова забирается на плечо Джеймса и с любопытством заглядывает на холодильник, где уже устроился пересмешник. Тот пытается подражать свисту вскипающего чайника. Ночью он имитировал звук открывающихся ворот гаража, дурная птица.

— Зачем я встречался с Бальтазаром Хопкинсом? — спрашиваю я, вспомнив правильный вопрос. Не так-то просто удерживать подобные вещи в голове до того момента, как представится случай.

— Откуда мне знать? Ты сам сказал, что тебе нужно с ним увидеться. Я устроил встречу.

Мориарти мастер, мне не понять, лжет он или нет.

— С чего такая благотворительность? Разве нет более важных дел, которые бы потребовали внимания твоего гения?

— У меня есть одно важное дело, которое я решаю прямо здесь и сейчас, — Джеймс приторно улыбается, так приторно, что у меня ощущение, что я пью не кофе, а карамель, — неужели ты думаешь, я трачу время без выгоды для себя? Самонадеянно, Филипп. В твоем возрасте люди обычно уже утрачивают иллюзии.

— Зачем мне понадобился человек, о котором я никогда в жизни не слышал? — я не спрашиваю, озвучиваю размышления. — Почему я, черт побери, ничего не помню?! Почему в этот раз «провал» пришелся именно на время встречи?

— Ты со мной разговариваешь или с собой? Потому что, я напоминаю, я — не ты, — прерывает меня Джеймс. Ему явно не по душе, когда он не в центре внимания, когда к нему не прислушиваются. Эта «золотая рыбка» могла бы завести хоть немного терпения на дне своего аквариума.

— Это называется диалогом.

— Не встречал этого определения в списке сексуальных девиаций.

Я смеюсь, несмотря на то, что это не особо смешно. Джеймсу тоже, видимо, в детстве не объяснили, что пошлость — это не единственная форма не обидных, но весьма действенных подколок. Шерлоку вот не объяснили, как этим правильно пользоваться, поэтому он даже без злых намерений выковыривает окружающим души чайной ложечкой. Что он делает, когда у него эти злые намерения есть, представлять не хочу.

Они очень похожи, если провести сравнение: дикие птицы, выросшие в человеческой стае. Безупречно гениальны, бесконечно чужды.

— Твоя новая история, — говорит мне Мориарти и протягивает маленькую серебристую флешку с логотипом «Apple». Прошлая была с изображением панд. На каких конференциях он их собирает? — Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня ждать слишком долго.

 

 

***

Похоронную речь цитирую в «твиттере». Интересно, по шкале от одного до десяти насколько это неприлично, читать «твиттер» во время проповеди пастора? А постить? Думаю, тянет на восьмерку, но я же не смотрю в телефоне фильмы для взрослых, в самом деле! И зачем на меня так коситься и показывать пальцем? Лиззи бы не расстроилась, я уверен.

Я бы и фотографию из гроба в «инстаграм» выложил, но пока идет расследование, надо воздерживаться от публикации личных данных. Поэтому милая Лиззи становится «мисс D» и получает описание героини какого-нибудь бульварного романа. Томная, прекрасная и безразличная. Ах да, чуть не забыл, мертвая.

Говорят, семья думала похоронить ее в свадебном платье — что-то связанное с «невестой Христа», но вот с Христом у Лиззи как-то не сложились отношения. Она на этой неделе вместо него искупала все грехи человечества в целом и Скотланд-Ярда в частности. В раю, возможно, за такое доплачивают, если тот рай есть.

После церемонии все расходятся, а я остаюсь стоять на кладбище. Тут тихо, и совсем нет птиц. Стою и рассматриваю могильные камни.

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Лестрейд, он явно сюда вернулся ради меня. На такие вопросы отвечают «да», потому что никто не ждет мучительно неловкой откровенности. Давай, скажи «да» и уйди, скажи «да», нет ничего проще.

— Лиззи бы не понравились эти похороны, полагаю, слишком официальные. Она точила мне карандаши, знаешь? Всегда четыре карандаша для записей под рукой. Ее любимый цвет был оранжевый, рассказывала, что собирает коллекцию слонов и хочет снова поехать в Индию, — вместо «да» или «нет» отвечаю я. — У нее никого не было, и я, правда, думал пригласить ее на свидание. Я нормально отношусь и к оранжевому, и к слонам.

Лестрейд кивает и неожиданно обнимает. Я замираю, дожидаясь пока он отстранится, он отличный парень, Грэг, единственный из нас, кто свято верит в причину и следствие, здравый смысл, и еще не страдает никакими суицидальными наклонностями.

— Спасибо, — выходит неловко.

— Мы поймаем его, ты же понимаешь.

— Но мы не привяжем его к кресту и не проткнем стрелой, — напоминаю я, — даже не забьем камнями. А клетка его не убьет, он же не птица. Клетки убивают только птиц.

Мы молчим по дороге к воротам кладбища. Не знаю, о чем думает Грэг, а я о том, как быстро горит человеческая плоть, облитая масляным катализатором. Восточный округ подкинул дело. Надо возвращаться на работу — выяснить, чем заняты интерны, занять их чем-то другим. Нам всем не помешает заняться чем-то другим.

Попросить отдел кадров найти нового помощника, чтобы выезжать на осмотры. Дежурные по сменам и так работают сверхурочно. Можно начать таскать с собой интернов, всех трех одновременно, зачем экономить, пусть доведут Шерлока толкотней на месте преступления. Или пусть Шерлок доведет их.

— Тебя подвезти? — интересуется Грэг.

— Подбрось меня домой, хочу переодеться.

Он кивает. Я забираюсь на сиденье пассажира. Хорошо все же, что Салли сегодня не приехала. Снимаю длинный темный волос с водительского сиденья и выбрасываю в окно. Лестрейд качает головой, заметив мой жест, заводит мотор.

— Она скучает по тебе, — замечает мимоходом. Не акцентируя, соблюдает границы «личного».

Я киваю. И мы молчим всю дорогу до моего дома. Поднявшись в квартиру, я замечаю, что дверь не заперта. Если бы воры и польстились на мой клоповник, их бы постигло разочарование. Удерживая палец над кнопкой быстрого набора «службы спасения», захожу внутрь.

На продавленном диванчике в моей не-совсем-спальне сидит Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной. Перед ним бумаги и чашка кофе. Он неотрывно рассматривает листки, приколотые к бамбуковой доске. Записи на другой доске сделаны маркерами: моя собственная документация на недо-ритуальные убийства. Бросаю телефон на тумбочку и скрещиваю руки на груди:

— Добро пожаловать?

— Разве ты не рад? — он морщится едва заметно перед тем, как улыбнуться. Значит, меня снова ждет ложь. Сладкая или горькая? — Ты же хочешь расследовать со мной дела, хочешь попасть ко мне в голову. И вот я здесь.

— Сейчас ты пытаешься попасть в голову ко мне, Шерлок, — я сажусь напротив: нога на ногу, нарочито задумчивый взгляд, чуть ленивые движения. Даже идиот догадается, что я изображаю типичного психотерапевта. Почему все так уверены в том, что знают, чего я хочу. Может, китайской лапши и маринованных свиных ушей, а? — Ты обыскивал мой дом. Скажи мне, что я не прав.

— Ты обыскивал мой. Мы квиты.

— Долг, значит, взыскиваешь. Отлично. Дарвон на верхней полке на кухне рядом с сахаром.

Он закатывает глаза, сжимает в кулак и разжимает руку, выставленную перед собой:

— Бальтазар Хопкинс. Я знаю, почему ты его искал. И ты знаешь, я уверен, — он кивает в сторону моей доски, — расскажи мне историю.

Я встаю и рассматриваю приколотые фотографии, вырезки, распечатки. Три жертвы, три церкви, три разных способа убийства. Один человек. Пометки сделаны моей рукой, но все вместе — месиво информации, в которой нет порядка. Я не вижу связей, только обрывистые подсказки, которые могут быть моим собственным бредом, очередной горячкой сознания. Именно это я и говорю Шерлоку, потому что он сидит невозмутимо и ждет. Он хочет выставить меня идиотом?

Что, если и он — моя галлюцинация? Нет, не может быть.

— Как связаны эти люди? Скажи мне.

— Да никак! — отвечаю я в раздражении, замечая, как кукушка, улучив момент отсутствия ворона, перебирается к нему на плечо, ластится, словно она кошка, а не птица. Издает свое тихое курлыканье, так сильно отличное от надрывного крика. — Пошла прочь!

Она поднимает взгляд и смотрит на меня, будто осуждает, Шерлок смотрит тоже, проследив направление моего взгляда, вскидывает бровь, и обращается уже не ко мне:

— Ну же, как связаны эти люди?

Ухает сова. В голове взрывается воздушный теплый кокон, наполняя все вокруг чем-то вроде пейнтбольных шаров с краской, которые, в свою очередь, начинают взрываться один за другим. Фейерверк цветов.

— Это все бутафория, понимаешь? Они никак не связаны. В этом смысл: ничего общего, — подскакиваю к фотографиям, сделанным на местах убийств. — Он смешивает знаки, но не для того, чтобы мы запутались, он сам не понимает их смысла. Первая — убита в живот мечом, вторая — сброшена с колокольни, третья — стрела под сердце. Всех троих он одурманивал: смесь наркотического обезболивающего и успокоительного, — чтобы они не сопротивлялись. В каждом случае его занимала лишь постановка, а не сама жертва.

Откидываю волосы с лица. Мне кажется, у меня клюв, а не нос, но я опасаюсь проверять:

— Первая — студентка, вчерашняя школьница, она летом занималась в школе, спонсируемой одной из дочерних корпораций ложи, вторая — жена дипломата, но никогда не входила в круг. Третья, Лиз, вообще не имела никакого отношения к тайным обществам. Никогда. Жертвы никогда не встречались, родились и выросли в разных местах, рост, вес, телосложение — все разное.

— Почему же он выбрал их?

— Потому что ему было плевать! — я останавливаюсь и смотрю на доску с фотографиями, провожу пальцами, очень хочу закрыть себе рот и не издавать больше ни звука. Потому что ему — убийце — было действительно плевать с той самой колокольни, кто станет его жертвой. И это хуже всего. Логически, с женщиной проще справиться. Статистически, убийство молодой красивой девушки привлекает больше внимания, он хотел огласки. Допустимая погрешность, что за смертью девушек увидят ритуальные убийства, додумают сексуальный подтекст, поверят, что они — конечная цель. — Они — это всего лишь послание, но я не знаю для кого.

— Ку? — спрашивает услужливо кукушка. Милая настырная тварь, всегда найдет, что добавить.

— Для этого тебе и нужен был Хопкинс. Даже не Хопкинс, сам факт того, что он приехал в Англию, — завершает мою речь Шерлок. Это не требуется, но я озвучиваю вслух:

— Чтобы собрать ложу. Послание — это не сообщение, это «потенциальная угроза безопасности», которая вынудит собраться ложу полным составом. Конечно, шумиха в прессе заставит их координировать действия, никто не захочет, чтобы подозрение пало на членов ложи. Приезд Хопкинса означает лишь то, что собрание состоится в ближайшее время. Цель не девушки, цель — собрание.

Я сажусь на диван и вытаскиваю из-под одной из подушек пачку сигарет. Холмс подвигается и наблюдает за мной. После таких сеансов напряжения курить хочется безумно.

— Зажигалка найдется?

Ну, конечно, найдется. Зачем же еще в этом дорогущем пальто столько карманов. Он вытаскивает сигарету из моей пачки, прикуривает сам, потом зажигает огонь для меня. Не удивляюсь.

— Раз ты все это знаешь, почему не позвонишь Лестрейду? Или, сразу, Хопкинсу? — я открываю окно, чтобы, не приведи вселенский закон подлости, пожарная сигнализация не сработала прямо сейчас.

— С самого начала знал, что он симулирует, не знал, зачем. Фанатиков развелось многовато, не каждому месту преступления можно доверять. Мне было интересно другое, — Шерлок использует чашку с остатками кофе на дне вместо пепельницы, как типично, — когда ты думал, что это ты. Это было интереснее...

— Самих убийств?

— Да. Когда я думаю, что твое сумасшествие начинает утомлять, ты прогрессируешь, — Шерлок откидывает голову на спинку моего потертого дивана и чуть наклоняет, чтобы лучше следить за мной. — А, может, это вовсе не сумасшествие?

— Ты мог спасти двух девушек, но предпочел наблюдать за вялотекущим психиатрическим отклонением, — я смеюсь громко, в голос, почти захлебываясь собственным смехом. Было бы лучше, если бы меня смыло прибрежными волнами и унесло в море. Я бы лежал где-нибудь на дне и смотрел на молчаливых рыб.

— Те, кому суждено умереть — умрут. Каждая новая смерть — это часть истории, которую рассказывает убийца. Помимо того, я все еще не знаю, кто он, только то, что он собирается сделать.

— Ты придурок.

— Меня это не беспокоит. Так что, ты симулируешь?

Я тушу сигарету и закрываю окно. Возвращаюсь в кресло напротив Шерлока:

— Может, ты просто моя галлюцинация? Как насчет такой симуляции реальности?

— Я был твоей галлюцинацией?

—О да, — в моем голосе звучит злорадство.

— Даже не хочу знать, что именно делала моя галлюцинация, — он трясет головой. Но поздно, этот поезд уже не остановить, он думает слишком быстро для того, чтобы прерывать поток непокорного сознания в нужном месте. — Что еще ты видишь?

— Птиц. В основном, птиц. Тебя, к примеру, постоянно сопровождает ворон. Он не болтливый парень, но другие — вполне. У Джона — снегирь, драчливая птица, никогда не уживается с другими.

—Пересмешник — это Мориарти, я понял цепочку, — Шерлок качает головой, — слишком символично и прямолинейно, впрочем, что взять с твоего сознания, не Сикстинскую капеллу же. И все равно, ты как-то обманываешь меня, я знаю. Мне нужно понять как.

— Кто же может обмануть ум, которым вселенная наградила Шерлока Холмса? —беззлобно иронизирую. В висках бьется усталость. После таких вот испытаний — только лечь на диван и проспать до следующего утра. Но на диване Шерлок, который не спешит сдвигаться. Потом все подушки пропахнут запахом его одекалона и сигаретами — самое то для ночных терзаний и фривольных сновидений.

— Что ж, поехали. Раз ты хочешь предупредить Хопкинса, у нас есть еще время до вечера.

— Ложа собирается вечером? Тогда почему ты тратишь время? — я буквально подскакиваю, забывая о том, что мне хотелось уснуть. Вот уж точно: лучшая доза для бодрости — адреналин. Это удобно — быть под чьим-то командованием, когда тебе говорят, что думать и что делать.

— Я же сказал, это дело едва ли представляет для меня интерес. Однако Майкрофт, возможно, расстроится, если нескольких лаек из его упряжки придется заменить. Он так привязан к питомцам. Снова потеряет аппетит, перестанет есть, похудеет... — Шерлок останавливается на пороге моей комнаты и неожиданно произносит: —Среди этих птиц есть твоя.

Не спрашивает, но ждет ответа. Это или «да», или «нет». Или «какая?». Или еще с десяток вариантов.

— Кукушка.

 

***

— Вы идиот! — говорит Шерлок. — Безусловно, это личная месть! — говорит Шерлок. Весь вид его полон скучающего презрения и томящейся напряженности.

Я тоже довольно часто хочу свести коммуникацию с людьми к коротким, односложным предложениям. Например, в булочной не повторять три раза, что я хочу «вот эти пирожки с вишней». Я всегда заказываю одни и те же пирожки, они могли бы запомнить. Или записать. Но я никогда не умел производить столько же впечатления, сколько Холмс одним своим требовательным нетерпением.

Доктор Уотсон за его плечом невозмутимо разглядывает лепнину на потолке — явно готовится к ремонту. Решил обзавестись собственным гнездом? Только вот снегирь кажется то ли усталым, то ли болезным. Подтягивает под себя одну лапку, когда садится на подоконник. Жаль, что я не сошел с ума еще тогда, когда впервые увидел его, стремящегося успеть за Шерлоком, иначе, я мог бы сравнить.

Последняя мысль лишняя. Сравнивать развитие собственных иллюзий? Да, их, определенно, можно измерять линейкой и фиксировать изменения. Думаю, стоит завести каталог, быть может, меня сочтут за орнитолога. С отклонениями.

К тому моменту, когда кукушка успевает вытащить из камина обрывок фольги и пролететь с ним по комнате, Шерлок, наконец, производит должное впечатление на Бальтазара Хопкинса. Тот уступает и позволяет обыскать «штаб-квартиру» скромных патриотов и защитников интересов Старушки Англии без ордера, на тот случай, если у кого-то в ящике завалялась бомба. Лохматые четвероногие друзья вместе с командой саперов рассеиваются по периметру.

Можно было бы пройти и так — по-дружески, только вот дюжина охранников с лицами горных людоедов всем видом намекает, что «дружески» у них может быть только с особами королевской крови, случайно заглянувшими на чашечку чая.

— Я не буду отменять собрание из-за ваших вздорных предположений!

— Потому что вы идиот, — коротко сообщает Шерлок, повторяясь. Смотрит на часы и убирает телефон, он знает, и я знаю, что времени мало. Время всегда играет не на нашем поле.

— Покажите нам зал, где будет проходить собрание, — просит Джон.

Хопкинс обливает нас с ног до головы презрением, так что, если бы я был уткой, уже нырял бы в этом бассейне. Распоряжается, чтобы дворецкий. или кто он там, провел невоспитанных гостей наверх.

— Ничего не разбейте, — летит нам вслед, когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице: дворецкий во главе, я замыкаю процессию.

— Сомневаюсь, что собаки что-то найдут, — произношу вслух, мне надоело молчать еще там, внизу, — дом огромный и здесь такие блоки в фундаменте, что его и девять баллов по Рихтеру не поколеблют.

— Может, подземелье? Если взорвать подземелье, все провалится, — предполагает Джон. На дворе весна, а он в теплом свитере и куртке, с чего бы? Не хочу о нем думать.

— В доме нет подземелья, — отрывисто сообщает наш проводник. Забавный домашний зверек под два метра ростом и в костюме. — Вот зал, в котором собирается Большой круг. Мы почти закончили подготовку.

Зал не впечатляет. Несколько гобеленов, оружие на стенах и над камином, высокие стулья, натертые до зеркального блеска подсвечники. Окна задернуты тяжелыми зелеными занавесями. Ноги утопают в мягком ковре. Камин...

— У вас не чистили камины в последнее время? — спрашиваю я с Шерлоком одновременно. Шерлок недовольно косится на меня, я прикрываю рот ладонь в жесте «я молчу, молчу».

— Так что с каминами?

— Да, мы ими пользуемся, как раз порекомендовали специалиста, и он почистил камины. Недели две назад, — если этот человек удивлен, то вида не подает, — хотя не представляю, как вы догадались. Я и сам забыл.

— В камине на первом этаже остался кусочек фольги, — я повторяю за кукушкой, — наверняка, термостойкой, он забивал щели, чтобы изменить тепловой режим и создать обратную тягу. Думаю, верх трубы заложен кирпичами.

— Надо же, — оборачивается ко мне Холмс и вдруг коротко улыбается, — у меня были другие причины.

Я пожимаю плечами: правильно, из нас двоих идиотом быть мне.

— Отравляющий газ по каминной трубе? — Джон подныривает, чтобы посмотреть наверх, что он там увидеть хочет. — Восхитительно.

— Думаю, я могу попросить Лестрейда убрать саперов и прислать снайперов, — предлагаю я. Снимать отпечатки с камина будем потом, никуда они не денутся.

— Если убийцу еще не спугнули, и он не пошел на следующий заход, — Шерлок почти незаметно кивает, — надеюсь, всем хватит ума уйти через черный ход.

Я тоже надеюсь. Не горю желанием оставаться и ждать задержания, но иначе у меня не получится красочной истории для блога. А масонов о наших намерениях сделать из них подсадных уток пусть уведомляет Лестрейд — у него обширная практика.

 

***

Задержание проходит как по нотам... собачьего вальса. Вся сажа из трубы вместе со всеми хитрыми приспособлениями убийцы падает в камин и превращается в огромное пылевое облако, накрывающее участников заседания, как песчаная буря стаю тушканчиков.

Ко всему прочему срабатывает пожарная тревога. Господа масоны высыпают на улицу, чертыхаясь так, что не сразу заподозришь в них достойных мужей королевства.

— Можно написать роман «Тридцать восемь оттенков золы», — озвучиваю я, рассматривая перепачканную сажей и пылью толпу. Джон усмехается, Шерлок не понимает шутку, а потому молчит и излучает неодобрение, для него работа окончена, для нас — только начинается. Подозреваемого «пакуют» в машину, а мне с моей группой самое время заходить в дом и собирать улики. Вот только сажа осядет.

— Начинайте с крыши, — говорю я интернам. Замечательная все же идея вызвать их на дело: они втроем смотрятся гармонично — светящиеся, целеустремленные, с горящими глазами, вооруженные энтузиазмом и бутербродами из закусочной напротив. Даже наступление ночи их не смущает: светильники с генератором они с собой прихватили. Думаю, что прихватили. Вот Дженнингс, надзирающий за выводком, готов меня линчевать. Ничего, напущу их на Шерлока в следующем деле, которое, дай бог, будет не завтра с утра.

— А ведь у него не было причины, — замечает Джон, провожая взглядом машину с подозреваемым.

— Месть. Его отец был больше увлечен делами ложи, чем своей семьей, втянул младшую дочь, та помешалась на обрядах и покончила с собой. Мать начала пить...

— Нет, — перебиваю, Шерлока нельзя перебивать, но чего уж мне. — Я понимаю, но девушки, у него не было никакой причины их убивать. Разве это не самое худшее?

Джон смотрит на меня, потом кивает. Слепая смерть, нелепо и беспощадно, такую никто не выберет. 

— Я понял, как ты симулируешь, — говорит Шерлок, когда Джон отходит поймать такси: при такой плотности машин — нелегкое дело. У него любопытное понятие о «личном». Неужели, жалеет? Я не ищу его жалости, только внимания.

— И как же?

— Ты читал о Чертогах разума. На моем сайте была ссылка. Конечно, читал.

Я киваю, мне уже любопытно, до чего докопался он.

— И такой идиот, как ты, не сомневаюсь, опробовал технику. Только вместо дома, построил птичье гнездо. Нет, вначале это было домом, но твое состояние... мании, одержимость, стимуляторы. Ты чередуешь успокоительные, опиаты и амфетамины, лечишь себя одним от другого, а если чист, то у тебя ломка. И вот в твоей голове — ветки и птицы. Это не галлюцинации, это визуальное воплощение мыслей. Думаю, галлюцинаций у тебя никогда и не было. Так что, при должном усилии, ты сам можешь себя починить.

— То есть, технически, я здоров? — мне надо бы разыграть удивление, но часть меня знала и раньше, а еще одна — категорически не верит.

— Ты наркоман.

— Ты тоже, — засовываю руки в карманы и улыбаюсь заискивающе. С ним не выходит по-другому, нельзя запретить себе желать одобрения. Из нелепого дела о ритуальных убийствах сложилась мелодраматическая история с осыпающейся сажей. Надеюсь, он доволен хотя бы тем, что разгадал меня. — Разве это мешает?

— Невозможно помешать разуму, мятущемуся в поисках разгадок, даже твой довольно жалкий пример это подтверждает, но некоторые придерживаются более традиционного мнения, — Шерлок оглядывается и мне не надо знать, куда он смотрит. Предсказуемо.

— Некоторые верят в то, что раскаяние и покаяние приведет их в рай. Или в то, что клятвы удержат от соблазна. Лишь бы от этой праведной жизни тошнить не начало. Перьями...

Ворон садится мне на плечо, ощутимо впивается когтями — впервые. Хранитель и защитник. И все, что я хочу — погладить его по иссиня-черному крылу, даже если он и не дотягивает до галлюцинации, никто не запретит мне хотеть. И понимать бессмертие Шерлока тоже никто не запретит.

Отрицание — это только слабость. Раньше я был слабым, я боялся показать свой страх, вызванный непониманием. Сейчас я уверен в том, что понимание не столь важно в сравнении с верой. Или прощением. И еще парочкой амбивалентных абстрактных единиц.

— Не знаю, что было бы лучшим исходом: чтобы ты оставался сумасшедшим или чтобы вернулся к норме.

Я не ожидаю этого замечания и открываю рот. Закрываю. Откровенность требует откровенности.

— Мне нравятся мои галлюцинации, мне не бывает c ними одиноко, — признаю. Вот он, «белый флаг», карайте и осуждайте. Я устал быть обычным, а быть сумасшедшим — это не помнить стыда, сомнений, морали. Никогда не был так свободен в жизни.

Шерлок протягивает мне руку, и я, заметив этот жест, принимаю рукопожатие. Короткое соприкосновение пальцев похоже на ожог.

— Для того, чтобы признать это, тоже нужна храбрость, — он отдергивает ладонь и уходит к такси, не оглядываясь. Я прикрываю глаза, чувствуя, как под веками расползаются цветные пятна. Впереди еще целая рабочая ночь, и мне не помешает кофе и несколько розовых таблеток.

В кармане пищит телефон. Я читаю смс с неизвестного номера, не разблокируя экран: «Затишье окончено. ШХ угрожает опасность. Нам надо позаботиться об этом. М». И тут же второе «Надеюсь, ты умеешь работать с камерой. М».

— Ну что, позаботимся об этом? — шепотом спрашиваю я ворона. Он ничего не отвечает, только расправляет крыло и задевает жесткими, будто металлическими, перьями мои волосы.

Пожалуй, раз уж все это в моей голове, то я приму это за согласие. С самим собой.


End file.
